


Consuelo

by Kikinu



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-16
Updated: 2012-06-16
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:05:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/435953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsuna está muerto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consuelo

Tsuna está muerto.

 _Tsuna_ está **muerto**.

Se lo digan como lo se lo digan, lo piense como lo piense, no puede concebirlo. Apenas la tarde anterior estaban hablando tranquilamente por teléfono, organizando para reunirse todos y… y… ¿muerte?

Gokudera lo besa con fiereza y Dino intenta con todas sus fuerzas no pensar en que _Tsuna está muerto_. Pero no puede evitarlo, de la misma forma que sabe que Gokudera no puede hacerlo.

Esto no significa nada para ninguno de los dos. No hay sentimientos ni emociones de por medio, sólo la angustiosa necesidad de olvidar que… que… que…

 _Tsuna está muerto_.


End file.
